


Help Her

by Sahtumy



Series: Whouffaldi | More than just a friendship [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahtumy/pseuds/Sahtumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffaldi AU<br/>The Doctor was tired of the loneliness since the death of the Ponds. He walked along the streets of London, and a tiny woman across the street caught his attention from out of the corner of his eye. He was about to talk to her, but then the woman infront of him started to scream and fell to the ground.<br/>"LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME THE WHOLE TIME? LET ME LIVE MY LIFE, PLEASE!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Her

The Doctor walked tired of the loneliness along the streets of London in search for a new companion. It had been 4 years since he travelled with a good friend and since the death of the Pond's he was too scared to lose someone again.  
He looked to the left and saw the old bar named "Old Paul's" which he and Rory visited before his big wedding. Oh, Rory was very drunk on that day and not even shy like always.  
He smiled at that thought and continued his walk.  
A while later he was a bit baffled that no invasion had happened on that day so he checked his watch and asked a few people multiple times if he really was in England. They always questioned him if he was alright or didn't even answered, gave him an odd look and walked away, ignoring his question. So he took that as a yes.  
He gave up the search and walked back to the TARDIS, not looking at all the memorable places he visited with his friends in the past.  
Then he saw a tiny woman across the street walking in the same direction he was heading to. He kept watching the woman and wondered if he should talk to her. Not because he wanted her to be his companion, she was very beautiful and let his hearts beat a tiny bit faster, he wanted to get to know her first before he led her to the TARDIS. He knew he'd fall for her and if she only wanted to travel with him, then he couldn't bear to look at her, so he wanted to make it in the traditional human way, asking for a date and see if she'd go with an old looking alien-man.  
He crossed the street and was now a few meters behind her. A smile spread his face when it strikes him that he really wanted to ask her out and if she said yes then he wouldn't have to travel alone anymore.  
Well, at least for a time. Make it a good one, Doc, he motivated himself.  
When he was about to speak to her, he saw that she started screaming and fell on the ground, never stopping to scream.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME THE WHOLE TIME? LET ME LIVE MY LIFE, PLEASE!" She screamed and her eyes were closed tightly. But she didn't mean the Doctor, she was fighting with herself, he recognized.  
The Doctor fell on his knees next to her and asked with a calm voice "Hey, what's wrong? I'm the Doctor," he told her, "tell me what you need that I can help you."  
She glimpsed at him for a second before she continued to crawl on the ground and tried to suppress her screams.  
She pointed with a shaky hand to her bag "my pills, my pills."  
He quickly opened her bag and searched for the pills. He took out a tiny red box and asked if they are the right ones. She nodded and he put the pills and a bottle of water to her mouth. She swallowed and was calming down.  
"Is everything alright now? Do you want me to call an ambulance?"  
"No, everything's fine now," she tried to catch her breath, "this happens to me sometimes and I'm glad that you helped me."  
He helped her to get back on her feet, "I'm glad that you are okay now."  
Her legs were shaking and she was about to stumble backwards, but the Doctor caught her at the right moment, heads were very close and his arm was on her waist. "Are you sure you want to continue the walk or do you have a bit time to offer? I'd like to drink with you a coffee and now I'm certain that I won't let you out if my sight till you are completely okay."  
"I think a coffee would be a great idea, " she agreed.  
A few seconds past till the Doctor recognized that he still was holding her and he was a bit too intimate. He helped her up once again and hold her the whole time they walk to a coffee shop by the waist to make sure she wouldn't fall. Again.

OOO

When they reached a coffee shop, the Doctor took her hand, opened the door for her and followed her in.  
"So what's your name?" The Doctor asked when they sat down immediately.  
She smiled "Clara, Clara Oswald. And yours?"  
"The Doctor. Only the Doctor"  
"The Doctor? So the question 'Doctor who?' wouldn't be new for you, would it?" She joked.  
He giggled "Yeah, it isn't new for me," a moment later he continued, "So, what happened to you out there?"  
She coughs and wanted to start telling him when the waitress interrupted with a knowing smile. "What can I bring you, you love birds?"  
Both eyed the waitress and the Doctor spoke "no, no. We're not a couple."  
"Father and daughter?" She asked.  
Clara quickly answered "No! Oh god no," she laughed, "I'd like a coffee with two sugars."  
The Doctor ordered "and me a coffee with milk and 7 sugars."  
The waitress scribbled it down and granted them a smile before heading back. When the Doctor returned his eyes too Clara, he saw her jaw dropped and looking at him.  
"Seven sugars? Are you insane?" She laughed.  
"Depends how you look at it," he giggled and the waitress returned with their coffee's and handed them them out.  
They thanked him and Clara immediately took the cup in her hands, cooling it with blowing at it.  
"So what happened out there?" He asked again.  
Her gaze dropped down on her cup where she just took a sip out. "I'm ill."  
"As in?"  
"As in mad," she answered, "If you don't want to sit with me here any more, you can go, I understand. Everybody lives in the end."  
He watched her getting sad of her used words and he tried to read her and failed at it. "Usually I'm the one who says that."  
"Being mad?"  
"No. Well, sometimes, yes, but I mean that everybody leaves in the end. What's your diagnosis to your illness?"  
"Post-traumatic stress disorder," she whispered.  
"Symptoms?" He eyed her, knowing what he did.  
"Flashbacks," she looked up at him, giving him the look to stop now and he obliged.  
"Can I ask one more question?" He asked carefully.  
"You want to know what happened?"  
He watched her getting uncomfortable "you don't have to but, yes, I'd like to know, Clara Oswald."  
She took a sip of her coffee with shaky hands and as she put the mug down, she breathed in deeply and started "I got raped. Eight years ago."  
"I'm sorry-"  
She interrupted "don't be. Now tell me, why do the people leave you?"  
"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me and it'll be a long story."  
"Depends on what you say. And I have time."  
He laughed "Okay, I try to make it short. I'm a 2000 year old Time Lord, an alien, travelling most of the time with a human. And you know how short human lives can be, compared to mine. So, sometimes they leave, I leave or.."  
"Or?" She asked, carefully listening to every word.  
"Well, they die,” his eyes were filled with tears.  
She bent over the table and put her hand on his cheek. “Hey, don't be sad. At least you had a great time with them, hadn't you?  
He nodded and a sad smile spread his face. As Clara slowly put her hand away, he quickly put a light kiss on it and both started giggling.

OOO

“So, where's your time machine?” She asked as they stepped out the coffee shop.  
The Doctor closed the door and looked down to her. “You do, believe me?”  
“Why wouldn't I? There are things I want people to believe me, but they don't and now there is a nice man in front of me, believing everything I said, so a bit insanity is okay I guess, spaceman,” she winked at him.  
He let out a laugh “Okay,” he stretched out his hand, which she took, “it's around the corner.”  
When they arrived at the TARDIS the Doctor stopped “Do you still think that I'm insane?”  
“Always,” she giggled.  
With a last smile he returned his attention back to the doors and opened it with a snap and the doors sprung open. The Doctor gestured her to move in which she did. Her jaw hung open and the Doctor could hear that her breathing stopped.  
Clara looked around the TARDIS, touched the console and stomped with her feet to the floor.  
“Welcome to the TARDIS,” the Doctor said after a while, letting her get used to the feeling.  
She turned around and looked at him still in disbelief. “It's amazing.”  
His smile faded away as he saw her running straight to him. She swung her arms around his neck and dragged him into a hug.  
“Um.. I-I don't enjoy hugging that much, Clara” he stuttered.  
“I need it now,” she replied.  
He gently put his arms on her back and hugged her back. As it struck him how good it felt, he pressed her more tightly and breathed in her scent.  
“You don't have to be shy,” she reassured him, “not with me.”  
“I know, it's just...” he started.  
“It's just?”  
“It's just have been a very long time since my last hug,” the sadness in his voice was audible.  
And with that, Clara pressed tighter and patted his back to let him feel safe.  
A while later he gently pulled away and distanced himself with a smug smile on his face. He raised his eyebrows. “All of time and space and you can decide where you want to go.”  
As she realized his suggestion she started smiling “What about...,” she thought about her choice for a while,”what about the biggest roller coaster in the universe?”  
“Biggest roller coaster in the universe? That wish is new,” he smiled and turned to the console, setting the correct coordinates. As he was finished, he nodded in the direction to the lever, suggesting her to pull. Clara put her hands on it and pulled it down. With a rough click, the TARDIS started to dematerialize.

OOO

“I can't believe that you were able to drag me up here,” his voice was shaky because they sat in the first row of the roller coaster which was driving straight up.  
Clara giggled “Do you know how high this is?”  
The Doctor eyed her in disbelief, “I don't know, maybe 4.5 billion kilometers high?”  
She poked him in the ribs.  
He rolled his eyes “212 kilometers high. The down ride will take about five minutes with a speed of 150 km/h. Five whole minutes free fall...,” The Doctor started, “have I ever told you that I'm a bit scared of height's?”  
“I guess that's a bit late now, don't you think?”  
When the roller coaster was on the highest point, the Doctor immediately closed his eyes shut. It went straight down and at the beginning, every passenger started screaming, a while later, the Doctor could her Clara start to laugh and he slowly calmed down, his hearts were racing, his blood pumping and his whole face was red.  
“How long are we already falling down?” Clara shouted so that the Doctor could understand it.  
His mouth was hanging openly and he tried to answer, but could not get a word out because the adrenaline was still invading his entire body.  
He looked concentrated down and guessed. The Doctor took all his will power and shouted back “One more minute.”  
When the ride was on its last 30 seconds, it went faster down, which stopped Clara's laughter and she started screaming. The Doctor joined her, again, and he could feel his stomach turn around.  
When the ride was over, the Doctor immediately bends over the next bin and let everything out.  
Clara petted his back to support him. As he was done, they sat down a bench.  
“What do you think? Want to repeat that trip?” Clara asked, she looked serious.  
He looked at her, his eyebrows crosser than they ever were. “Are you serious?”  
“No,” she laughed, “I only wanted to see your reaction.”  
“Glad that you weren't serious. I think if you'd drag me up there again, It'll probably be our last time together.” He started laughing but Clara didn't join it.  
“Our last time? You'd abandon me for that?”  
As he realized what he just said, he felt guilty and didn't know what to say.  
Clara started again, “Would you abandon me for that?”  
He gazed at her “I'd never do that to you, Clara. I just wanted to make a sarcastic joke which turned out to sound very serious. Please, never think of me that I'm a man who'd do something cruel like that.”  
“You take cruelty very serious, don't you?”  
“It's my life motto,” he replied, “never cruel or cowardly. Never give up and never give in.” He looked down at his feet, remembering the last time he said that. The day where he saved Gallifrey, but wasn't able to visit it again, frozen in time, he thought that he wouldn't be able to visit it again.

Clara moved nearer to him and laid an arm around him and he flinched of the sudden touch. He looked up to her and saw the worry in her eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment and suddenly the Doctor stood up and stretched a hand out to her.  
She was about to take his hand as her eyes widened in horror and the Doctor knew what was happening. She had flashbacks.  
Clara tried to suppress it, she knew that there was nothing to fear with the Doctor by her side.  
With a calm voice the Doctor asked “Clara, where's your handbag?”  
Clara wasn't able to say anything. She looked everywhere but not to the Doctor.  
“Hey, Clara, you don't need to be scared. I'm here, with you, I will never let anyone hurt you.” As he was sure that her handbag was anywhere but not where it should be he turned his full attention back to her. “Tell me what I can do to calm you down.”  
She looked at him, eyes still widened and lips pressed together, suppressing the screams which were building up inside her. As she breathed out, the Doctor did understand something like “shock state”.  
He studied the words and thought about an appropriate solution. Before he did something, the Doctor wanted to be sure if he didn't do anything wrong or make it worse. “Shock state as in a good way? Like distracting?”  
She nodded shakily.

He quickly grabbed his TARDIS key and ordered the TARDIS to appear next to them. Clara couldn't know that he could order it like that by any time. That should be distracting enough.  
Nothing. She was still shaking, tiny screams escaping her lips.  
He searched for more distractions and opened his purse and showed her all the photos of his previous selves.  
Nothing.  
The Doctor was out of ideas and saw that her eyes were about to turn around and her lips were already a bit foam-flecked.  
There was not much time left till she collapsed and he knew that he couldn't surprise her any more with unnatural events.  
“I'm so sorry for what I do next Clara,” his look was full of shame.  
“....Please, just... Just...,” her shaking began to be more rapid, “help me.”

He couldn't bear to watch her in that state anymore. He let his feelings flow, taking control over his body and bend down. As his lips touched hers, he made sure not to touch her with any body parts except his lips. He had to show her that she could take control and pull away, not being dragged into something she didn't necessarily want to. At the beginning he only put his lips on hers, not moving and as he could feel that her shaking was calming down, he carefully moved. The Doctor opened his eyes to see if she was okay with that distraction and saw that her eyes were closed and only her hands were left shaking.  
He sat down next to her and carefully laid his hands on hers, not squeezing, giving her the feeling to say no. Her hands slowly moved over his and took them.

As the Doctor could feel that he was about to get aroused of all the contacts, he slowly pulled away.  
Both were holding the eye contact and their hands were still linked together.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I guess so, yeah,” she managed to say.  
When he realized how inappropriate all the contact was he let her hands go and avoided her gaze. “I'm sorry, I didn't know how else I could distract you and I was afraid I'd lose you.”  
She remained gazing at him.  
“I understand if you don't want to see me again. I'll bring you home and you'd never have to look at this old face again.”  
“Why wouldn't I want to?”  
“Because there are things which will happen in the future if you stay. I don't know if I'd be able to save you again.”  
“Why'd you not be able to save me again? You are very clever and flexible. You saved me from myself and you could save me from everything else. What couldn't you beat?” she wondered.  
His gaze drifted from his feet to her concerned big brown eyes. “Myself.”

He stood up and went into the TARDIS, let the doors open, set a few coordinates in but didn't pull the lever. When he was done with every setting, he went into the corridors and straight into his room.  
A few minutes later he could hear with his high sensitive ears that she entered the TARDIS and obviously read the message he left her on the monitor. On it, it said “Walk the corridor along, you'll find your room.”  
He heard her walking again and heard that she opened her door and let herself fall on the bed.

OOO

The Doctor didn't leave his room for a few days and every time Clara needed something, she knocked at his door. It was a relief that he was always able to solve the problem with his words and didn't need to leave the room. He always told her that if she wanted to go home, she'd only need to pull the lever down and she 'd never have to come back if she necessarily wanted to.

OOO

After 5 days the Doctor was concerned if Clara was still there and if she was okay because she haven't asked anything on that day. He stood up and walked out of his room.

When he entered the console room, he saw everywhere books laying mercilessly on the floor. “Clara?”  
No reply.  
He looked around and saw Clara sleeping on his beloved chair with two books written by him. One was called “101 Places To See” and the other “Coordinates”.

A smile tugged his lips when the memory came back of how he put all his hearts in the first one and how he made all the pictures by himself. The other one was kind of a diary, all the places he visited, ordered in categories.  
Under every coordinate stood with whom he visited all the places and the category “Romantic” was always marked with “Travelled with the Doctor and (?)”. There were a few he marked with a second person, but 90% of the coordinates were only visited by him.  
He put the books aside and gently put his arms under Clara as an attempt to drag her up and it strike him that maybe she can get scared again of the sudden touch.  
With a low voice he whispered "Clara, I'm going to carry you in your room. Are you okay with that?"  
She half-asleep nodded and opened her arms as he dragged her up and cuddled against his chest. "Never leave me again, please."  
As an answer, he carefully put a soft kiss on her forehead and carried her to her room.  
The Doctor laid Clara on her bed and covered her with the blankets. She shivered of the coldness it gave her and as the Doctor was about to turn around and leave her room she said "Please stay."  
He laid a hand on her head to feel if she was okay. She'd a normal temperature. "I really shouldn't, Clara," he spoke.  
Clara slowly opened her eyes and his hand remained on her forehead "Please," she said and covered his hand with his.  
He nodded in surrender and took his coat and shoe's off, went to the other side of the bed and joined Clara under the blankets. When he was covered, Clara immediately moved further and cuddled against him. He slowly put an arm around Clara and pressed her further to him. He needed the closeness and rested his chin on her head. He felt like he was back home and he could hear Clara making a satisfied noise.

OOO

Red, yellow and blue lights, illuminated the room, he couldn't see properly. The Doctor blinked multiple times, his clothes completely soaked and tears escaped his eyes. Where was she? He could barely see anything but ran down the corridors. Shockwaves ran through his body and the laughter of every version of the master was to hear all the time. The Doctor held his ears tight and screamed, "Shut up!"  
One specific voice appeared, now more audible and with many echoes after it "You think that you are her hero, her savior. You are the man who saved the universe a few times, and will save  
it a dozen more. But in her eyes, the eyes of your dear Oswald, in her eyes you are a tiny, little lonely man. In her eyes, you are nothing.  
He fell to his knees and bellowed his soul out. It hurt, his blood pumped through his veins and he started beating against the solid ground. He beat it, one, two, three times, all his strength was gone and his fist was already covered in blood. He continued, trying to ignore the voices, the lights which blinds him, and hit the floor till he cries out in pain.  
A tiny hand touched his shoulders from behind and turned him around. The silhouette of a tiny person which kneeled in front of him shook him and said in a shaky voice, "Doctor! Doctor, I'm here, please. Please, wake up!

The Doctor that he was now somewhere else, he laid on his back on something comfortable and a person was half laying on him. With a scream he released himself of the nightmare, shot his eyes open and filled his lungs with heavy breaths full with air.  
He saw that Clara laid on top of him, crying, and she raised her head as she heard him waking up with a scream.  
'Doctor! Doctor, oh god you are awake!" She cried and pressed her head against his chest.  
He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her tighter against him. "What happened? Why are you crying?"  
With a sob she said “You were screaming two hours and I couldn't wake you up”  
He stroked her head “I'm sorry.”  
“The thing is, having a nightmare and wake up screaming can happen, but you were screaming for two hours, and fighting like a person who is being tortured with the most horrible torture equipment, and I didn't know what to do.”  
Hearing that, he could feel his heart sink. He guessed that it must have been more horrible for her than for him and he couldn't imagine that. His nightmare was the worst he ever had. He lost someone, again, and this time, it was someone he still had by his side and now he was more scared and aware how he'd lose her this time, like all the others, again.  
“Did I say anything?” he raised his head.  
She hesitated “You said my name, over and over again.”  
He breathed out and let his head fall back in the pillows, “I know.”  
She looked at him now “What did you dream?”  
“I dreamed that the universe took you away from me.”  
She seemed confused “What does that mean?”  
“It means that I'm falling for you,” he said and sat up.  
She sat next to him, and he rubbed his face with his hands, he can't believe that he just confessed his feelings to her.  
“So...,” she starts.  
He put his hands off his face and looked at them, lying on his lap. “So?”  
She hesitated,”Is it very bad?”  
“What?”  
“To fall for somebody.”  
“Why should it be bad?”  
“Because you are different,” she replied.  
Now he was confused, “Oh?”  
“Please, look at me,” she demanded.  
He turned his head lazily to her, his hearts beat a bit faster when he saw how beautiful she looked even in the morning. Not noticing it before, he waited.  
She spoke again, this time, in a whisper, “I said that you are different, Doctor.”  
Still confused, he remained gazing at her.  
Clara put her hand on his cheek, both were looking at each other deep in the eyes. She slowly moved forward and crushed their lips together.  
Even though it was very unexpected for him, he didn't want to think why she did it and only played with his feelings. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the kiss turned now more needy and desperate. She sucked on his bottom lip and as he gasped she slipped her tongue in his mouth. It was overwhelming and the Doctor felt light-headed and he could feel his erection growing.

They broke the kiss to tear each others clothes away. First the Doctor's shirt, and as he was shirtless, Clara explored his body. He looked at her getting curious. She played with the tiny hairs on his stomach and she bent down to suck on his nipples. She licked at them and left tiny bites on his collarbone. He couldn't wait any longer and pulled her back up to meet her lips. While kissing, both stood up to undress each other. He unclasped her bra and carefully moved his hands over her breasts.  
She was now only in her knickers and she unbuckled his belt, still fighting against his tongue with hers. He removed his hands from her breasts to support her with his trousers. When he slipped out of them, he moved his mouth to her neck. He sucked once at a point that let Clara's knees go weak and he had to hold her more firmly. He repeated that move and Clara dragged him back to the bed. The Doctor lay on top of her and he could feel his cock twitch at the sight of her. She looked completely freed under him and it made him smile. She returned that smile and he climbed south of her, scratching with his teeth her soft skin. He stopped at her belly and traced tiny kissed on it. When Clara shivered of the caress, he slipped the tip of his tongue in her navel which made her twitch in response.  
“Please,” she begged.  
She hadn't had to ask him twice, so he hooked with his fingers, her knickers and pulled them down. After removing the last garment of her, he returned his attention back to her desires. The Doctor cupped her sex with his palm and started to rub it. Clara hissed of the sudden touch.  
“You like that?” he teased.  
Clara cocked her head up and gave him the 'Are you serious?' look. Then she smirked, “Could be better.”  
The 'Challenge accepted' look spread his face and as a response, he returned to his goal and kissed her labia and spread them a bit to circle with his tongue on her clit. Her hands moved from her belly to his hair and squeezed them tight.  
“Oh god,” she gasped.  
A smile spread on his lips and he continued pleasuring her. His member was already hard and it was a torture for him not to go into his urges.  
Her breathing became unsteady and he knew that she was almost there. He dipped and circled around her clit multiple times, till he could feel her tugging at his hair and crying out. As she came, he quickly pressed with his tongue against her clit, which made her scream out his name.  
The Doctor quickly popped his head up, this was his ermit and he wanted to see it. Clara was so beautiful in his eyes, her hair was spread over the pillow and her breasts, her face flushed and she was heavily breathing and her eyes closed.  
“Good enough?” he smirked.  
A 'mh, mh' sound escaped her lips and he was pleased with himself. He licked his lips and bent down. He wanted her to taste herself, so he kissed her sloppily and with mouth fully open, but she took prevalent and turned both around. Now she was on top of him.  
Clara pulled his boxers down and took him in her hand. She flicked a few times the tip of his cock, which made him moan.  
“Clara, please,” he begged. He waited long enough today and couldn't wait a second longer, he needed to be inside her.  
An uncertain expression appeared on her face and she ignored his beg. She massaged him and it made him crazy.  
“Clara...”  
“No, please..” she stopped.  
The Doctor was confused. “What's wrong?”  
Her breathing started to be shaking. “My last time... with some,” she started, “my last time was when I got raped. I'm scared.”  
His eyes widened in horror. How could he forgot that? How could he forgot something so important? But it's been eight years since she got raped. He put his hands on her thighs and gently massaged them, showing her that she don't have to be scared with him. He'd never hurt her.  
“Do you trust me?” He wanted to know.  
She nodded and bit her lower lip. Tears filled her eyes.  
“Clara, it's been eight years, and I'd never, never hurt you.”  
“I know, it's just.. I really am scared. Not of you, not of having sex.. it's just.. all those memories.”  
He sat up and made her look at him with his thumb under her chin. “Hey, what about this: We try, we just try it, I'll be gentle, caress your soft skin and make love to you. And IF it's too much for you, we stop it and try it another day out, if you like,” he whispered.  
“Thank you,” she nodded.  
“Don't thank me for that, please.”  
She pushed him back down the bed.  
“I trust you, Doctor, but let me make love to you.”  
He nodded, and Clara slid lower to straddle his lap. She took him back in her hand and positioned herself. The Doctor gazed at her while doing it, he wanted to be sure whether she really wanted this and didn't feel pressured to do it.  
The feeling of being inside her, when she sank down, became overwhelming for him and he threw his head against the pillows. Both moaned out loud and Clara made a pause.  
“I need a second, you're a bit..,” she laughed, “you're a bit big.”  
“I don't hurt you, do I?” he needed to know.  
She shook her head and started moving. He laid his hands on her hips to support her. She created a slow and steady rhythm which made him go crazy. The frustration was unbearable and without realizing it, he thrusts up which made her gasp. While Clara thrusts, the Doctor slowly sat up and Clara opened her eyes. He didn't say anything but slowly put his arms on her back and turned both around. He needed to be slow, giving her time to say no, but she didn't. When Clara laid on her back, the Doctor continued the act. He thrusts in her more faster, his pleasure built up inside him but he had to hold it back. Clara needed to come first.  
She moved her hips against him, meeting him halfway.  
“Harder, faster,” she begged.  
The Doctor obliged and increased his speed. He could see that she was almost there, her face was flushed, her mouth open and her breathing ragged. She pressed her walls around him and he moaned out loud. He was so close and it'd be a shame if he couldn't bring her with him. He thrusts harder and faster, risking coming earlier than she but he could feel her walls clench and she screamed his name. He watched her spasm before he let out his own release.  
Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids as he let go and thrusts the last time in her. All the stress were gone and he moaned, “God's, Clara... ah.. my Clara..”  
He collapsed next to her, panting and in need of air. Both breathing heavily and no one knew what to say, so both tried to control themselves and listened to each others breathing.  
A while later, Clara broke the silence and nuzzled against his chest, “This was amazing.”  
He smiled and kissed her head.  
“Doctor, what you said before, about falling for me,” she started and he raised his head, “Let me tell you this: You are not alone with this feeling.”  
His hearts sank at this statement, “So you are saying..?”  
“I'm falling for you too, and I'm happy to admit it to you.”  
He laughed of happiness, “So we are a thing now?”  
“I'd prefer to call it a relationship, but yeah, you can say that too,” she joined him laughing.  
He hugged her tightly, “I never want to let go, my Clara.”  
She hummed, “My Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end of 'Help Her'
> 
> It took me quite a while and I'd be grateful if you send me some feedback :)


End file.
